Solarian-Manticoran War
The Solarian-Manticoran War (1921 - 1923 PD) was an undeclared war fought between the Solarian League and the Star Empire of Manticore. ( , , , ) The war was referred to as the Manticoran Crisis by those in the Solarian League. ( ) Prelude The war was provoked by the Mesan Alignment as a direct reaction on the Manticoran expansion to the Talbott Cluster. In a larger perspective the cause of war were Mesan strategic plans to destroy the Solarian League and overthrow the order of humanity. Initial military actions were planned to be performed by Mesan proxies, like Monican and New Tuscan governments. :See: Battle of Monica, New Tuscany Incident Course of war Before declaration of war The initial battles of the war occurred in the Talbott Quadrant of the Star Empire of Manticore with Vice Admiral Henke's response to the New Tuscany Incident and Admiral Crandall's assault on the Spindle System. After these two humilating defeats, the Solarian League Navy launched a direct attack on the Manticore System with the Eleventh Fleet. In the event the attack failed, the next step would have been to send a fleet of 600 ships of the wall with a proper Frontier Fleet screen against Manticore. The attack did fail with an additional defeat handed to the Solarians when a joint Beowulfan-Manticoran force prevented Solarian reinforcements from using the Manticoran Wormhole Junction to open a second front in the battle. The planned second attack was never launched because of subsequent political developments inside the Solarian League and Beowulf's announced intent to hold a plebiscite on its possible secession from the Solarian League. In response, the Solarian League commenced planning for an attack on Beowulf itself. ( ) After declaration of war Initial political impact Extensive military means used against the Star Empire of Manticore without a declaration of war were planned to be subject of a parliamentary question on the Solarian League Assembly. ( ) Manticoran strategy The draft strategy in the war against the Solarian League, recommended in 1921 PD by Admiral Honor Harrington, included ( ): * blockade of the Solarian trade by closing Manticoran and Solarian wormhole junctions - see: Case Lacoön * raids against Solarian military shipyards and R&D centers, e.g. one in the Yildun System * support of seccessions within the League, e.g. in the Maya Sector Interstellar affairs Manticoran allies The most prominent political ally of the Star Empire of Manticore was Beowulf. Beowulfans supported the Manticoran case in the Solarian League Assembly, informed the Manticoran government about Task Force 891's missionThat force did not use the Beowulf terminus of the Manticore wormhole junction however. and were permanently responsible for security of the Manticore Wormhole Junction's terminus in the Sigma Draconis System. The Royal Manticoran Navy was supported by the personnel of the Grayson Space Navy that served aboard Manticoran warships. In addition, the Republic of Haven joined Manticore to form the the Grand Alliance. ( ) Parallel war With the total destruction of the Manticoran and Grayson orbital industry in 1922 PD during the Mesan Alignment's Operation Oyster Bay, the governments of the Star Empire of Manticore, the Protectorate of Grayson and Republic of Haven became aware that there was an unknown and dangerous enemy, who provoked the war in order to weaken both the Solarian League and Manticore. ( ) :See: Mesan-Manticoran War Timeline * 1921 PD ** October - New Tuscany Incident ** November - Second Battle of New Tuscany * 1922 PD: ** February - Battle of Spindle ** March - Case Lacoön executed - Zunker Incident ** April - Battle of Saltash ** June - Second Battle of Manticore ** July - SLN launches Operation Buccaneer, Battle of Mobius ** August - Battle of Hypatia, Battle of Meyers ** September - Battle of Włocławek *1923 PD **January - Battle of Beowulf / Beowulf Strike & Battle of Sol References Category:Wars Category:Solarian League Category:Star Empire of Manticore